civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallia
Basic Information Gallia is a sprawling nation headed by ashtonx777, a great leader to some and great destroyer to others. The capital of Gallia was Bruhl, a city with around 15 residents; all of which are well-rounded players. The location of his town was once unknown, and held several surrounding walls and a bulky stone tower watching over the entire valley. Gallia was once known as Assassins, and it's capital Bruhl once named Dragonborn, in the early days. Internal Affairs, Policy, and History Government The Principality of Gallia was largely a direct democracy under supervision by ashtonx777. "We pride ourselves in allowing every person their own say in all actions made by Gallia, so that we act as a single body" ~ashtonx777. Dty2001 was also once Prime Minister of Gallia. Laws and Treatment of Members "Only our bonds are stronger than our blades" -Excerpt from Gallian Oath Gallia prided itself in its family-like environment in which no Gallian feels pressured or like an outcast. They treated every member as if they were of their own blood. The only laws that Gallians were required to uphold were to protect all other Gallians, and remain loyal to the cause as well as to respect and get along with the other members. The only other law is respond to the leader if called upon and obey his commands that he may issue in times of utmost urgency. Foreign Policy Gallia, being a close-knit community, does not take to attacks on its people or lands kindly. They were once willing to accept reparations or compensation in the case that it is offended, but if angered, was quick to retaliate with no mercy. Gallia was open to trade with any nation or town in hopes of gaining materials such as gold or money. It offered an expansive variety of goods in exchange including diamonds and most all other items. Conflicts The wrath of Gallia brought about the Siege of Old Venice and the Battle of The_Alliance, both of which ended in glorious victories for Gallia and towering defeats for the defenders. First began the skirmish of multiple outposts of Adelaide (which used to be Venice), and then the siege of old but not completely abandoned snow city of Venice. Gallia brought an enormous army and raided Venice, then in the same day conquered The_Alliance, a powerful yet short-lived city. However, there was also the unusual invasion attempt on the nation of kathargo, (Defense of Almore) where only two members of Gallia attacked the one-man town, only to be countered by karthargo's enormous amount of allies - ranging from Imperia to the town of Zaylend. Although there were many losses on both sides - especially for karthago; Gallia was never able to completely take Almore. Almore was later taken by Gallian forces after the Gallian War. The Great Merger On February 6, 2015, Ashtonx777 made the decision to allow the nations of Vekta and USSR to join Gallia. This has almost doubled the size of Gallia and increased its military and political standing by giant bounds. The Merger seems to be functioning well, but only time will tell if Gallia and its government can withstand the pressures of leading such a large and diverse nation. As of recent events would have it, Vekta City,Volgograd and Helmsdeep have left Gallia, but Dawnstar had remained loyal. Pre-Gallian War Gallia had soon decided to put their rampage on hold and enter a short time of peace. It has also recently allied the bigger nations of NCR (New California Republic) and PT (Patch Tribe), both being remnants of Templars. Gallia also planned on resolving the severely bad reputation it has gained throughout the conflicts above. Gallia came under threats of attack from the renewed Illuzionist Regime, who was reported to have been encouraged by unknown nations. A renewed threat from the town of savages of Imperia is also of concern to Gallia. Gallia also remains hostile to members of Zaylend, Almore, and several others. Only time was to herald of the events to come. The Gallian War See main page, Gallian War I The Skirmish at Valencia Gallia led a small-scale attack on the nation of Valencia that ended in Gallian gains, however Gallia later pulled out after many nations began criticizing the action. The War with Trade-Federation During the course of the Gallian war, former Prime Minister, Zer0legend, left Gallia to form Trade-Federation. At first, Gallia and Trade-Federation maintained a peaceful alliance, but as fate would have it, relations soon soured. After the skirmishes with Valencia, Trade-Federation joined in the almost server-wide slandering of Gallia and declared war. Several small-scale battles occurred such as the Battle of RI and the conquest of Palmyra. The war saw its climax after the conquest of Palmyra II and Kadavo. What remained of the torn-down Trade-Federation led small guerilla assaults on Gallian towns, but were quickly put down. After several days of silence, Trade-federation and Gallia worked out an agreeable treaty of peace. The Pandemia Conflict After the fall of Palmyra II, wiktor920 of the Trade-Federation splintered off and created his own nation, Pandemia. Relations immediately plummeted after the first action of this new nation was the assault of a town allied to Gallia. Since then, Gallia has participated in several skirmishes to exterminate the ever-annoying nation. An unsteady armistice has since been declared. Operation Forest Meadow Ever since the chaotic Gallian War, most of Gallia longed for peace and rest. As of March 30, 2015, Gallia was free from any active war. For the time, they desired peace over war with both new and old nations. Trade with other nations was welcomed. Operation Falling Torch Almost literally 1 week after Operation Forest Meadow, Gallia sought to end the long-hated and boredom-filled "civpeace" era. Thus, they began to hungrily look for an excuse to cause conflict. Their efforts bore fruit in the nations of Viceria, Imperium, and Florence. This also included the swift fifth takeover of Palmyra, the capital of the once-standing Trade-Federation. Conflict is still appearing against Florence (Although warlog is commonplace) and Imperium as of May 11, 2015. Gallian Lethargy In a turn of unfortunate yet fortunate events, the leader of Gallia- ashtonx777 -was banned for abusing his Chat-Mod capabilities against a certain player whom openly stated his opinion whilst ashton was imprudently raging after the banning of one of his Gallian soldiers (whom was found evidently hacking) as well as against the unbanning of Alettic. Thus, after the banishment of their leader many Gallians left for the new nation of Legion established by jacop34, and those in Bruhl fell into inactivity- for the time being. Many players have been gratified for the "fall" of Gallia, but some have stated that the nation, or another like it, may arise again. Out with a Bang After weeks of Gallian lethargy, it soon became clear that those left of Gallia desired to take the great vaults of Gallia for themselves, which were overflowing with equipment and materials that could make any nation the dominating superpower. Ashtonx777, banished, demanded the remnants of Gallia eliminate these vaults, and blow up their entire legacy. However, jacop34, refused to do so, and took several articles of supplies for himself, as did another soldier. It was then that TehWes, the first of Gallia, came forth and destroyed the treasures of Gallia in the name of Ashton. Rsmga later blew up the tower of Bruhl, and attempted to unclaim all the land- which only crashed the server and created glitched land across the server. With this final wish of Ashton, Gallia had ended. The “Return” of Gallia Although many members of Gallia spread out and had many different impacts on the civwars world, there was not a true return of Gallia until ashtonx777 returned alongside Datrueazn and Echoes1990 with plans to stay. Their efforts were quickly squashed when a spy planted by AGM (Anti Gallian) forces teleported an army into their little base. Gallia, then free of any belligerency then their return were utterly decimated without provocation by an AGM force claiming justice due to the fear of a new reign of Gallia. This event led to most of Gallia disappearing perhaps never to return again. Fading Embers The original members of Gallia were known to occassionally visit the server where they had spent so much of their time. Their appearances were much like that of the old caravaneers that would cross roads and tell stories of old by a crackling campfire. These appearances were rare and before those that could recognize them could be comfortable with their presence, they would disappear into the distance like how the last embers of the fire would drift off and fade away. The Members of Gallia Ashtonx777 - Leader and Founding Father Dty2001 - Second in Command and Historian, Later traitor and wanted enemy Nonamenikolai - Prime Minister Echoes1990 - Founding Father and Quartermaster Datrueazn - Founding Father and Scouting Corps Captain Rsmga - Loyalist to Gallia Soldierboy127- Loyalist to Gallia * ArchPotato Ashtonx777 * 360 Sniper DatrueAzn * Dovahkiin echoes1990 * Panda Fluffybunny1411 * Hurrican88 * Derp Lord Tehwes * Soldierboy127 * Thegamerxboy * heat74901 Hunters * Hunter rsmga * NonameNikanor * Blackhawk3038 Bank of R.I * jacop34 * greasey525 * Goombasa * bostonscarier Socorro * Gladitor101 * 19Robbie98 Mordor * bulldogsteven * jordan213 Castle Black * Stormblade dty2001 * Love2SkiFast * faridatiya4 * Elorian_Empathy * MadShrimp1 Dragonscale * Pickle_Man_1 * kakashi2727 * Tom_tommie Pahmey * NoNameNikolai Virtue * AveryBreeze12 * n6u5r6x2 Legacy Gallia had a profound effect upon the server, so much so that the era after the fall of Gallia has been deemed "Post-Gallia." Despite the negative image that some have painted of Gallia, this once extraordinary empire has changed the server in both ways. Although Bruhl lay in ruins, its name lives on in the fears of many. In later eras, the name of Gallia lived on through method of tale by the many veterans of the server. Their names and deeds were passed down as civwars legend. Category:Nations